meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zappa Mob
The Zappa was formed by three evicted Elveera females and three roving Drie Doring males. The group grew fast within the first year. After the dominant female Brigit died her daughter Lillipop took over as the dominant female. The Zappa are know for being theives often entering rivals territory to steal food. Their territory is Empire, role play center. Dominant Pair When the group was discovered Mike, the biggest male, took the position of dominant male. Brigit took the rollof dominant female. After Brigit died Lalipop took the position of dominant female. Her brother Ghost took the roll of natal dominant male after Mike left the group. Current Members The Zappa have 25 members as of October 2001. Lollipop (VZZF002) Dominant Female '''(Played by Sir Rock) Ghost (VZZM001) '''Dominant Male (Played by Meerkats123) Pumpkin (VZZF004) (Played by Aniju Aura) Gothic (VZZM007) (Played by Aniju Aura) Emo (VZZF008) (Played by Meerkats123) Punker (VZZM009) (Played by Sir Rock) Olivia (VZZF010) (Played by Aniju Aura) Abby (VZZF015) (Played by Sir Rock) Millie (VZZF019) (Pleyed by Meerkats123) Tiny (VZZM020) (Played by Sir Rock) Twix (VZZM022) (Played by Aniju Aura) Skittles (VZZF023) (Played by Sir Rock) Candy (VZZF024) (Played by Aniju Aura ) Gizmo (VZZM025) (Played by Aniju Aura) Gypsy (VZZF027) (Played by Sir Rock) Dahvie (VZZM028) (Played by Aniju Aura) Jayy (VZZM030) (Played by Sir Rock) Napoleon (VZZM031) (Played by Sir Rock) Muffin (VZZM034) (Played by Aniju Aura) VZZF035 (This meerkat is available) VZZF036 (This meerkat is available) VZZM037 (This meerkat is available) VZZF038 (This meerkat is avaliable) VZZM040 (This meerkat is available) VZZM041 (This meerkat is available) All Known Members List of all meerkats who were born or joined the Zappa. Brigit (VEF022) Mike (VDM010) Nimph (VEF071) Meck (VDM014) Elfy (VEF073) Matt (VDM017) Ghost (VZZM001) Lollipop (VZZF002) Hooligan (VZZM003) Pumpkin (VZZF004) Niko (VZZM005) Joy (VZZF006) Gothic (VZZM007) VZZF008 Punker (VZZM009) VZZF010 Vrunner (VZZM011) Angel (VZZF012) Sirrus(VZZM013) Pimpster (VZZM014) Abby (VZZF015) Skull (VZZM016) Emily (VZZF017) Kitty (VZZF018) Millie (VZZF019) Tiny (VZZM020) VZZM021 Twix (VZZM022) Skittles (VZZF023) Candy (VZZF024) Gizmo (VZZM025) Gecko (VZZM026) Gypsy (VZZF027) Dahvie (VZZM028) Lady Day (VZZF029) Jayy (VZZM030) Napoleon (VZZM031) Penguin (VZZF032) Rosie (VZZF033) Muffin (VZZM034) VZZF035 VZZM036 VZZM037 VZZF038 Blossom (VZZF039) VZZM040 VZZM041 Sputnik (VZZF042) Rue (VZZF043) VZZP044 Rivals The Zappa's main rivals are the Commandos. Their other rivals are the Vivian, Young Ones and Whiskers. History October 1998: '''Brigit, Mike, Elfy, Meck, Nimph, and Matt formed the Zappa. Brigit and Mike took dominance. '''November 1998: Brigit was pregnant. Bangle appeared and mated with Nimph. One encounter with Young Ones. December 1998: Brigit gave birth to Lollipop, Ghost, Hooligan and Pumpkin. Nimph was prengnant. January 1999: Nimph gave birth to Niko and Joy. One encounter with Young Ones. February 1999: Elfy was pregnant. One encounter with Whiskers and Commandos. March 1999: '''Elfy gave birth to Gothic, Emo and Punker '''April 1999: '''Two encounters with Vivian and Commandos. '''May 1999: '''Brigit was pregnant. Matt went roving three times. '''June 1999: '''Brigit gave birth to Olivia, Vrunner, Angel and Sirrus. '''July 1999: '''Two encounter with Commandos. Zappa came across Rosie's litter and killed them. '''August 1999: '''Meck and Elfy were absent. Matt went roving. Nimph was predated by a hawk. '''September 1999: '''Meck and Elfy were Last Seen. Brigit was pregnant. One encounter with Commandos. '''October 1999: '''Brigit gave birth to Pimpster, Abby, Skull and Emily. '''Novermber 1999: '''Two encounters with Vivian and one with Commandos. '''December 1999: '''Brigit was killed by a snake. Mike and Matt went roving and left the group. '''January 2000: Lolipop and Ghost took dominance. Gothic and Punker got seperated from the group but returned. Ghost went roving, Crackle appeared. One encounter with the Young Ones and Whiskers. February 2000: One encounter with Commandos. Zeus and Ares appeared. Lollipop aborted. Group split but rejoined withint a day. March 2000: '''Group split again: Ghost, Emo and Gothic split from the main group. Ares appeared and mated with Lollipop. Pumpkin gave birth to Kitty, Millie and Tiny. '''April 2000: Lollipop gave birth to Rune, Twix, Skittles and Candy. May 2000: '''Ghost went roving. One encounter with the Commandos '''June 2000: '''One encounter with the Commandos. Ghost, Punker and Gothic went roving. '''July 2000: '''Hades appeared. Emo was pregnant. One encounter with Young Ones. '''August 2000: '''Punker, Gothic and Vrunner went roving and Padfoot appeared. Lollipop was pregnant. One encounter with Lazuli. Group split: Emo, Ghost, Millie and Candy. Emo gave birth to Gizmo, Gecko and Gypsy. '''September 2000: Vrunner went roving. Lollipop gave birth to Dahvie, Lady Day and Jayy. October 2000: '''Splinter group rejoin, Gecko was adopted into the Commandos. '''November 2000: '''Pumpkin was pregnant after mating with Hermes. One encounter with Lazuli. '''December 2000: '''Tryan and Nero appeared. Joy mated with Tryan and was pregnant. Niko, Gothic and Punker went roving. Pumpkin gave birth to Napoleon, Penguin, Rosie and Muffin. One encounter with Young Ones. '''January 2001: '''Joy gave birth to VZZF035, VZZM036 and VZZM037. Coment appeared and mated with Lollipop. '''February 2001: '''Lollipop was pregnant. One encounter with Young Ones. '''March 2001: Lollipop gave birth to VZZF038, Blossom and VZZM040. Hooligan, Pimpster and Skull were Last Seen. April 2001: '''Emily was predated. Ghost, Gothic, Punker and Twix went roving. Ares appeared and mated with Lollipop. One encounter with the Lazuli. '''May 2001: Lollipop was pregnant. Subaru, Padfoot, Butch, Cookie and Elvis appeared. Joy and Kitty were evicted and Joy, Kitty, Niko and Sirrus were Last Seen. June 2001: Lollipop gave birth to VZZM041, Sputnik, Rue and VZZP044. July 2001: '''Rosie and VZZP044 were predated. Punker and Tiny went roving. '''August 2001: Blossom was predated. Punker, Gothic, Tiny, Twix and Gizmo went roving. September 2001: '''Fido, Grubby, Barky, Toy Boy, Dog, Zuzu and Kubu appeared. One encounter with Aztecs and Vivian. '''October 2001: Ghost, Punker, Gothic, Tiny and Twix went roving. Ares, Uranus and Helios joined the group. Millie mated with Uranus. '''November 2001: '''Lollipop and Millie were pregnant. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs